Protector
by Ariyass
Summary: "Te deje ir. He cambiado, soy indigno de ti, pero no deje de observarte, de seguirte. Y cuando vi tu vida realizada, me fui, porque mi trabajo estaba hecho" (KanekixTouka) One-Shot


**Disclaimer: **Tokyo Ghoul no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Sui Ishida.

_**Advertencias: SPOILER del anime de Tokyo Ghoul. Sin diálogos. **_

**Nota de la autora: **No tengo mucho que decir. Solo que me gustaría crear otra dimensión en TG para ver como serian los personajes. Nos leemos abajo. Que lo disfruten

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

Te observo, siempre lo he hecho. Fue cuando empecé a trabajar en Anteiku cuando me di cuenta de lo bella que eras. De tu cabello corto, tapándote tu ojo derecho, tus ojos morados, dándole un toque especial a tu personalidad. Incluso cuando descubrí que tu personalidad no era tan dulce y tierna como eras con los clientes. Tu fuerza, tu dominancia, todo en ti me hacía ver algo nuevo, algo que nunca seré capaz de comprender. Era una potencia, una especia de motor que me hacía verte con frecuencia.

Incluso cuando actúas que me odias, yo sé que no es así. Quizás no sepa cuales, pero sé que has pasado por difíciles circunstancias y por eso callo. Porque en ti veo un alma alegre llena de valor, algo que no he visto más que en la mujer que me trajo al mundo y me crio con todo ahincó y amor posible. Incluso con tus discusiones de lengua afilada con Nishiki o con la dulzura que le brindas a Hinami como si fuera realmente tú hermana menor. Le das a cada quien una distinta personalidad tuya, una pequeña parte de ti, pero dejándote libre también el honor de conocerte enteramente.

Eres tan especial, tan reservada pero tan llena de vida al mismo tiempo. Estoy seguro de que si no fueras ghoul, tendrías cientos de amigos. Pero no importa si eres algo diferente a la humano, eres un ser viviente, eres algo hermoso. Aunque no lo creas, lo miro. Miro cuando varios chicos se quedan embobados por tu belleza igual que yo, solo que tú los rechazas justamente por tu secreto. Eso me hace sentir dichoso e infeliz a la vez. Dichoso porque tengo celos, celos de tus pretendientes y ver como tú los rechazas-aun si no somos nada-es un gran placer para mí. E infeliz porque sé que aunque tu quisieras algo con alguno de ellos, es algo imposible. Los humanos somos cobardes y estúpidos. Somos una raza que juzga antes de conocer. Incluso yo tachaba a los ghouls de bestias salvajes que asesinaban sin razón alguna. Al parecer necesitaba una buena experiencia para juzgar con razón y heme aquí.

Pero a pesar de todo, creo que eres feliz. Porque tienes un hogar, una familia, tienes a Anteiku e incluso si no lo sabes, me tienes a mí. A pesar de lo cobarde, idiota, tonto o irresponsable que pueda ser, soy capaz de protegerte, de eso estoy seguro. No puedo dejar que nadie dañe a mi familia. Y aunque sea un secreto, no puedo dejar que toquen a la persona que amo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

He cambiado. Me miro al espejo, ya no soy el Kaneki de antes. El Kaneki agradable y amable con todo el mundo, el Kaneki que era incapaz de dañar una mosca, el Kaneki que nunca hirió a nadie, pero fue herido. Fui herido sin razón alguna, por ser un idiota sin remedio, tal como Rize me lo había dicho en esa habitación con Jasón. Por mi culpa, solo por mí jodida culpa.

Bien, no me sentirá mal si solo fuera por mi culpa y solo me afectara a mí. Pero he dañado a más de una personas por mi inestable personalidad. Y tú estas incluida. Tu hermano es un cabron mal agradecido al que me gustaría tronarle los huesos, pero tampoco es el único que carga con el peso tuyo. Yo fui a quien secuestraron y que obligaron a Anteiku a buscarme. Aunque estoy profundamente agradecido, tampoco puedo perdonármelo. Por eso me aleje de ti, porque conmigo a tu lado nunca estarías a salvo.

Tendría que soportar a tu hermano, así como las rutinarias matanzas de Aogiri, mientras dejo que hagas tu vida.

Porque ya no soy el mismo.

Quizás antes tenía algo que me hacia humano, que quizás me hacía más digno de ti. Pero ahora no. Mis manos están manchadas de sangre y solo por eso, soy indigno de poder tenerte. No te merezco, y por eso me alejare de ti.

Pero a pesar de todo, te protegeré. Y por eso te observo.

Observo cómo vas a la escuela y entras al café de Anteiku. Cuando sales con tu amiga Yoriko a alguna parte. El tiempo pasa, los años pasan y pronto tú ya eres una universitaria.

Has decidido estudiar en la misma universidad que alguna yo estudie. Me convenzo a mi mismo que de que es coincidencia, y me mantengo distante de nuevo.

A veces tardas mucho en salir, no es para menos, estudiar dentro de esa universidad es complicado, pero se tu puedes lograrlo y vivir la vida que tanto deseas.

Alrededor de tres años más. Hoy te vi. Salías con un chico apuesto, con cabellos negros alborotados y ojos cafés acaramelados. Sentí un nudo en mi garganta y la sangre hervir concentrándose en mi puños, pero me mantuve distante. Ya habían otros chicos que se acercaban a ti, pero la diferencia es que este no es un humano.

Y tú pareces llevarte tan bien con él. La misma sonrisa que tenía hace años y que se había borrado, ahora sale de nuevo. Te notas tranquila, apacible, aunque una parte de ti, de la Touka-chan ruda y fuerte sale a la luz con él. Eso me enfurece aun más. Pero de nuevo recuerdo algo: Me aleje de ti por una razón.

Ya han pasado otros tres años y esta vez te graduaste de la universidad. Saliste con honores, de eso estoy seguro. Durante la ceremonia estuve presente, junto con tu hermano Ayato a mi lado. Según él iba por precaución de que no hiciera alguna locura, pero yo se que de algún modo todavía te aprecia. No importa cuando pueda repudiar el mundo de los humanos, Ayato te sigue queriendo, ojala lo sepas Touka.

Veo como aquel chico se acerca a ti, te abraza por la cintura con cariño, tú te sonrojas, pero no lo apartas. De nuevo ese dolor en mi corazón, pero ha pasado tantas veces que ya estoy acostumbrado. Ayato en cambio, es la primera vez que lo ve y se pone furioso, aunque trate de disimularlo. Y llega el golpe final, el dolor que me hará perder toda esperanza y me hará sentir el ser más miserable sobre la tierra.

Se acerco a tus labios y deposito un cálido beso en ellos, y aunque tú lo insultas se que te ha gustado y sé que te agrada su presencia. Yo sonrió tristemente, intentando contener el llanto que se aproxima sobre mí.

Detengo a Ayato y lo saco de la ceremonia antes de que haga una locura, luego escucho sus sermones por un largo rato preguntándome si no iba a hacer algo.

¿Hacer algo? ¿Por qué hacer algo?

Tú eres feliz y eso me basta. Aunque desearía ser ese chico que está en tu lugar

Pasa el tiempo de nuevo. ¿Cuánto exactamente? ¿Cinco, seis? No lo recuerdo.

Pero sigo observándote, sigo viéndote a cada paso que das a tu trabajo, como toda buena profesional. Incluso te veo salir del hospital con aquel chico que salta de alegría, mientras te abrazaba y te besaba. Yo sabía lo que era, pero me siento feliz por ti, a pesar por el dolor de mi profunda soledad.

Cinco meses más. Un bulto crece en tu estomago y tan solo meses después, nace tu primer hijo. Su primer hijo. Por lo que se es una niña y se parece mucho a ti, me alegra, es igual de bella que tu.

Te veo como sales con tu familia a pasear y de algún modo me siento triste. A pesar de que mi vida entera me la pase protegiéndote, no puedo evitar sentirme mal al verte de este modo. Casada, con un hijo y con una vida hecha, tal como siempre lo soñaste. Me preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si yo hubiera sido aquel joven. Seguro casi lo mismo, pero con la felicidad inundando mi corazón no con el dolor que ahora siento.

Sin embargo, sonrió. He cumplido mi misión. Te he cuidado todo este tiempo para que pudieras hacer tu vida como siempre lo querías. Ahora que lo tienes, ya no me necesitas, ahora lo tienes a él y estoy seguro de que te hará feliz. Aunque todavía me sobra una conversación con Ayato para que se reconcilien, pero eso es algo extra.

Con esos pensamientos me alejo de ti, caminando con las manos dentro de mis bolsillos, satisfecho con el trabajo hecho. Estoy feliz. Mi viaje ha terminado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una cabellera blanquecina se perdió en la multitud, siendo observada con atención por una joven con el cabello enredado en una coleta azulada. Lo mira con curiosidad, con cierta esperanza, con el recuerdo en la mente, pero la voz de su marido le hace salir de su sueño no realizado y sigue avanzando con su hija en brazos.

Lo que ese joven de ojos grisáceos era que la mujer de cabello atado a una coleta no se había olvidado de él. Llego a enamorarse y amar a su marido, pero nunca olvidaría a su verdadero amor de su vida. Por eso lo eligió a él. Por el gran parecido que tenía con Kaneki Ken. El cabello negro, los ojos acaramelados que a la luz del sol se veían grises, su gran conocimiento en la literatura. No se enamoro exactamente de ese joven por ser original, fue por otra persona.

Pero ella no sabía que él aun seguía observándola. Por eso mismo hizo una vida. Los dos hicieron una vida. Ambos ignorando el hecho de que aun sentían algo el uno por el otro. De que en sus pensamientos estaba la otra persona.

Ya no quedaba nada por hacer. Todos los problemas de este mundo se deben a la falta de decisiones de cada persona. Y estaba claro que tanto Kaneki como Touka tomaron una decisión errónea. Pero eso nunca lo sabrían.

Seguirían por el sendero de la vida, viviendo alejados, ignorantes a sus sentimientos. Pero felices y satisfechos con sus decisiones.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora: <strong>La verdad quería hacer sufrir a Kaneki un poco. Solo como venganza por dejar a Touka sola en la nieve ;)

Saludos. Nos leemos.

**Atte. Ari **


End file.
